Alpha
by genericnamehere
Summary: America tells Canada that he's getting married. Why can't he see that he's in love with Canada? Maybe he just needs a little help. US/Russia, Canada/US, contains states and future character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply. Working on this as a fill for the kink meme.

* * *

"It's been a while since we've been able to get together like this, eh?" Matthew smiled across the table at Alfred. Sure, it was just lunch at McDonald's, but it had been at least a month since he had last seen his brother and _sometimes_ lover. He was hoping they could get together more often and smooth over the wrinkles in their relationship. Maybe they could go back to being as close as they had been before.

"What? Oh yeah! Too long! You're always too busy, Mattie." Alfred smiled as he picked up his third hamburger, or was it his fourth? Matthew couldn't bring himself to point out that Alfred was the one that was all over the place lately.

"I was surprised that you called me to get lunch today. Is something wrong?" Alfred blinked and set his burger down, looking at Matthew.

"What? No! Of course not! Haven't you been watching the news? Things are going great! My economy is picking up, the Middle East is sorting itself out, we got rid of those pesky terrorists, and..." Matthew leaned forward as Alfred paused, pulling off his glove. His eyes widened when he saw the ring on his finger. No. It couldn't be one of those. "I'm getting married! I wanted you to be the first to know! I haven't even told Arthur yet!"

Matthew's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at Alfred. Married? He couldn't get married! He wasn't even dating anyone! Just what kind of colossal idiot was Alfred anyway? Not only was he too blind to see what was in front of him, but he now he was just marrying some fling?

"Wh-what? To who?" Alfred's smile fell a bit as he looked at Matthew.

"You haven't been paying attention to anything at all then, have you?" He sighed and shook his head. "Ivan, of course! Russia finally sent in help to stabilize the Middle East. Once we were able to pull out of there, we started that trade program that really boosted our economies. And Ivan was the one who went looking through the caves with me to find every one of those murdering bastards. We just go so well together. It makes so much sense!"

Matthew just stared at him. He felt his whole world falling apart all over again with every word.

"B-but...you hated Ivan. What...isn't this kind of fast? Are you sure you love him enough to marry him?" Alfred scowled and stood up.

"What the hell, Mattie? I thought you, my brother, of all people, would be happy for me. That's why I wanted to tell you first. Apparently I was mistaken. Yes, I love him. I think I always did. Even back then." He picked up his drink and another one of the burgers. "Forget it. I'm leaving. I know Arthur will at least _pretend_ to be happy for me." Matthew couldn't bring himself to speak as he stared at Alfred's retreating back.

Not only had he lost the only one he's ever loved to another, but he practically pushed him there. No. That wasn't right. This wasn't his fault at all. Alfred was just confused. Poor, naive Alfred. He really thought that Ivan could care for him. Matthew knew better, though.

He couldn't try to make Alfred see that Ivan was no good for him. He'd seen enough movies to know that wouldn't work. Instead, he'd just have to make Alfred see that the one he loved wasn't Ivan. It was Matthew himself. That's why he told Matthew first. He _wanted_ him to talk him out of it, to save him from making a huge mistake. He just got mad at him because he didn't even realize it.

He chuckled a bit to himself. Of course. And he had just been a stammering idiot the whole time. No matter. He still had time to think of something.

This time, he would be Alfred's hero.


	2. Chapter 2

It was well past midnight when Alfred finally pulled into the driveway and walked inside. Matthew looked over, sipping the cocoa he had made for himself while he waited.

"You were out late today. Date with Ivan?" Alfred nodded a bit slowly as he walked over.

"Yeah...We decided to go see a movie after dinner. Where's New York? He was supposed to be babysitting the kids." Matthew set his mug down, looking over.

"Oh, well. He wasn't sure when you'd be back, so I told him I'd stay and keep an eye on the kids. They were already in bed anyway, eh." Alfred nodded again.

"Right. Well then, next question. What...what are you doing here?" Matthew smiled and got up, walking over to him.

"Oh, well. I thought I should...apologize...for earlier. I could have found a more _sensitive_ way to tell you that you obviously aren't in love with Ivan." Alfred frowned a bit. Did he really have to spell it out for him? He reached over, taking hold of his hands. "You know, you didn't have to be afraid to tell me. Why go through the trouble of getting married to someone you don't love, just to get my attention?" He frowned as Alfred pulled his hands away.

"Wh-what?! Are you crazy, Mattie? I'm not-- Why would I be trying to get your attention? I always have your attention. You follow me like some kind of lovelorn-- Oh." Matthew frowned as Alfred crossed an arm over his chest and rubbed his face with the other hand. It was obviously that Alfred realized his feelings for him, so why wasn't he smiling joyfully as he pulled him into one of his bone-breaking bear hugs? Why wasn't he returning them?

"Al-" Alfred held up a hand, cutting him off, and put the hand on his shoulder.

"Mattie, I love you. You know that. But not like that! You're my brother! And yeah, sure, we had that fling a while back. But we were drunk! It didn't _mean_ anything. You're- you're confused. Now come on. Why don't you go ahead and sleep in the guest room, and I'll get you a ride home in the morning." Alfred tried to turn him towards the stairs, but Matthew planted his feet firmly. _He_ was confused? It meant nothing to him? He reached up, grabbing his wrist.

"No, Alfred. You're the one that's confused. Ivan's been playing some mind game on you, and you-" He laughed, shaking his head, tightening his grip as Alfred tried to pull away. "You're such an idiot. It's so easy for you to be led astray. Don't worry, Alfred. _Brother_. I'll help you see. You love me."

Alfred brought his other hand up, pulling and trying to loosen Matthew's grip, when he suddenly stopped and locked eyes with Matthew.

"Where's New York? Alaska, Hawaii, Arizona, New Mexico. Where are they? What did you do?" His eyes were filled with passion as he grabbed Matthew's shoulders, gripping them tightly. "What did you do to my states?!"

Matthew just smiled. It seemed he understood after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew smiled as he walked back down into the basement, his boots squishing with each step down.

"Alfred! I brought some lunch for you and the kids! It's McDonald's! Your favorite." He walked over to where Alfred was chained to a chair, struggling to break free. His yells were muffled by the gag in his mouth. To the side, New York was glaring at Matthew as the youngest states, tied up beside him, cried. He walked over and rustled Alaska's hair, smiling.

"Hey buddy. Uncle Mattie brought you your favorite kid's meal, and it has a really cool toy! Did everyone follow the rules while I was gone?"

"Yeah! But Hawaii's been crying really loud. I don't think she likes the game." He hopped out of his seat and held out his hands. Matthew smiled and gave him his kid's meal.

"Go sit down at the table." Matthew looked at the remaining bags in his hands and frowned. "Uh oh. Alaska, it looks like Uncle Mattie only remembered to get one more kid's meal! So you have to help me out." He motioned to the other states, who had stopped crying and were watching fearfully. "Who is your ifavorite/i sibling that you think should get to eat it?" He looked over as Alfred started yelling through his gag again and smiled, walking over, taking it out.

"What the hell is your problem?! You're going to starve my kids?! What kind of sick bastard are you? I don't know what I ever did to you, but you leave them out of this! They didn't do anything!" Matthew smiled, setting his hand on Alfred's cheek. He really was so naive.

"Oh Alfred. Dear, sweet, istupid/i Alfred. You're wrong. They have everything to do with it. Every one of them, even sweet Alaska, who I love dearly, is the product of another one of your meaningless relationships. Did you ever tell them? How they mean nothing to you?" Alfred glared.

"I said what happened between you and I meant nothing! My kids mean the world to me!" Matthew laughed and his hand slid from Alfred's cheek to his chin, gripping it tightly as he leaned in, practically purring.

"Such harsh words! It's okay. I know you're just putting up a front, but you don't have to! We're all family here, right?" He turned to look at the other states, who nodded hurriedly. New York turned, looking away, unable to say anything around the gag. Matthew frowned watching him, then turned to Alaska, who was watching everything while chewing on his fries.

"Did you pick who you want to eat with?" Alaska nodded and pointed to Arizona.

"Arizona always plays games with me and shares his toys with me." Matthew nodded and walked over to Arizona, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle Mattie is going to untie you, and you're going to sit down with Alaska and eat. Then, you're going to sit in your chair again. If you follow the rules of the game, maybe you won't get tied up again. Do you understand?" Arizona looked over Alfred, who nodded, before looking up at Matthew nodding frantically. Matthew smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're such a good kid, playing with Alaska all the time. He's always telling Uncle Mattie how lonely he is." He untied Arizona and gave him his kid's meal. Arizona reached up with one hand, pulling off the gag and hurried over to the table, sitting next to Alaska.

"Hurry and see what toy you got! I have this one already." Alaska took Arizona's bag, pulling out the toy before he handed it back to him. Matthew turned and walked over to Alfred again.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you. I got you your usual. Four hamburgers, a fry, and a Coke. Hm. But you're all tied up." Alfred frowned and shook his head.

"No. I don't want it. Give it to the kids, since you 'forgot' their meals." There was a fire in his eyes and Matthew reveled in the chill it sent down his spine. He shook his head.

"But, brother dear, you need to eat! After all, if we're going to add to our happy family, you'll need to be in your best shape." Alfred's eyes widened then narrowed.

"I can't have anymore states! Where would I have one?!" Matthew blinked. That was true. All the land in the world was claimed at this point. He couldn't just have a state. Well, that left only one thing to do.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to replace a few others, won't we?" He set the bag on Alfred's lap and turned, walking towards New York, who started trying futilely to move his chair away, yelling through his gag.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew grinned as he reached New York, grabbing a fistful of his hair and jerking his head back. "New York, New York. How fitting that our next state together will be a new New York. You know, I always hoped that we'd get married someday at Niagara Falls. Wouldn't that be nice? Maybe on the Rainbow Bridge or something? Where our borders meet?" His voice darkened with each question and he gave another firm jerk to New York's hair, causing him to yell out in pain. "Wouldn't. That. Be. So. _Romantic_?

"Yes!" Alfred practically screamed it, as he watched helplessly. He swallowed, and it felt thick and heavy dropping down his throat. "It would be…so…romantic, Mattie…" He licked his lips, glancing to where New Mexico and Hawaii were watching, tears streaming down their cheeks. This wasn't the Uncle Mattie they knew. This wasn't him. This was…he didn't know what this was. "Mattie…please…stop hurting him. It's not necessary. You're…you're right. I do love you. I just—" He paused as Matthew turned to look at him, his grip on New York's hair loosening.

"You just what? Don't love me the way I want you to? Is that what you're going to say?" The sharp edge that had been there just moments before was gone. Matthew was quieter, more somber. Had he finally realized what he was doing? Come back to his senses? Alfred leaned back against his seat as Matthew turned to look at him. "Please don't tell me that's what you were going say. It wasn't just a fling, Al. Right? You love me, just like I love you." He knew he did. He just had to make Alfred see it.

Behind them, Arizona ate his food slowly, taking everything in. Alaska had ignored the rest of his meal in favor of playing with their toys. The food was like lead in his mouth as he realized what was happening, but there was nothing he could do.

"Of course I love you, Mattie. You're right. I…I don't like Ivan at all, but my boss has been twisting my arm behind my back. 'Oh Alfred, it's politics, you know how it is.' It has to look legit though, so I have to play the part." Alfred smiled weakly and Matthew released New York's hair. A rumble echoed through the room and Alfred flushed. "I guess I am a little hungry." If there was any relief when Matthew started walking over to him, he refused to let it show.

"Al…" Matthew reached over, cupping Alfred's face lightly, searching. He had to assure himself that Alfred was telling the truth. "…I'll help you eat." Alfred glanced over at his states again and sighed, nodding. He had to keep them safe, no matter what.

"Thanks, Mattie." Matthew smiled and nodded as he picked up the bag from his lap, replacing it with himself. He pulled out the fries, frowning slightly.

"You put up such a fuss that they got cold, Al." He smiled a bit. "You always do that." He set them aside to give to one of the kids later and pulled out one of the hamburgers instead. He pulled back the wrapper and leaned close as he held it up to Alfred's mouth. "Open wide." Alfred smiled to match Matthew's, but it never quite reached his eyes as he began eating. Soon, all four of the hamburgers had been eaten, and Alfred was sipping the soda that Matthew was holding up for him.

"Mm." Alfred plugged the straw with his tongue, indicating he didn't want anymore. Matthew pulled it away and brought a thumb up to wipe the corner of his mouth. "Mattie…" A finger was placed over his mouth, hushing him.

"Oh, Al. This is how it should be. You and me, feeding each other meals, sitting together like this. Isn't this nice?" Alfred just nodded, and Matthew continued, leaning close so his lips ghosted over Alfred's. "Don't you wish it could always be like this?" Alfred nodded again, swallowing.

"Yeah. In fact…" He looked over his shoulder at where his hands were bound behind him. "My ring. Get my ring off my finger." Matthew raised a brow, but reached over, sliding the ring off, looking at it with disdain.

"What do you want this for, Al?" He scowled slightly looking at it. Sure, it was nice enough, but it wasn't what Alfred deserved. No, he deserved the best that money could buy.

"I want you to give it back to Ivan for me." The words tumbled slowly from his mouth.

"It's not worth it!" New York struggled in his seat behind them. "Don't give in like this!" Matthew looked over at New York and scowled, then looked back to Alfred.

"Are you just giving in? You don't really love me?" Alfred shook his head frantically.

"Of course I love you, Mattie! You know I wouldn't lie about that!" Matthew frowned as he searched Alfred's expression again.

"Kiss me." Alfred licked his lips lightly, swallowing.

"Kiss you." Matthew frowned more. Panicking, Alfred leaned forward, pressing his lips against Matthew's. After a moment, Matthew pulled away, nodding.

"Alright. I'll give it back to Ivan. What should I tell him? He'll be suspicious if I do." Alfred shook his head.

"Tell him that there's no way I could ever really love him. Did he really think I would forget our past so easily? The thought of marrying him makes me sick. I couldn't even bear to look at him, so I asked you to do it." He shook his head, fighting off a sudden wave of sleepiness.

Matthew nodded silently and turned, heading back upstairs. Alfred listened carefully as the footsteps trailed across the house. The front door opened and closed and the footsteps were gone. All was silent in the basement for a few minutes. Finally, after it seemed like enough time had passed, Alfred spoke in what he hoped was a steady tone.

"Arizona, Alaska. We're gonna play the next part of the game while Uncle Mattie is gone. You have to untie New York, okay?" Alaska looked over from where he still playing with the happy meal toys.

"Okay, Daddy!" He hopped up and ran over to New York, working on untying the ropes that had been used on him. Arizona went over to America, climbing into his lap.

"What about you, Daddy? Why can't we untie you?" Alfred smiled lightly.

"Because I have to be here so he doesn't hurt any of you." Arizona frowned, resting his head on Alfred's chest, holding his shirt.

"I'm scared, Daddy. Why is Uncle Mattie doing this?" Alfred shook his head.

"I don't know, Arizona. I wish I did." Alfred frowned. He looked over at Alaska, who was fumbling with the last of the knots around New York's wrists.

As soon as he was untied, New York ran up the stairs, not needing further instructions from Alfred. He knew he had to get out of there and get help; the other states, another country, anyone. He rushed out to the living room and skidded to a halt.

"Why are you here?" Matthew just smirked as he raised up the gun he had been waiting with.

"Because I knew you would be."

Alfred's heart dropped into his stomach like lead as the shot rang out, reverberating through the whole house. He didn't need to see it to know what happened. A part of him just died.


	5. Chapter 5

The silence in the basement was punctuated with the occasional sniffles of New Mexico and Hawaii, who were still tied in their chairs. Every now and again, the whispered superhero noises Alaska was making with his toys would get louder, echoing through the room. Arizona still clung to Alfred's shirt, refusing to leave the comparative safety of his father's lap. Given the scene, Alfred wondered why Matthew had chosen Alaska, of all the states, to spare from his insanity. Alaska, who was Ivan's son, and wasn't his engagement to Ivan the start of this nightmare? The footsteps above them were heavy, echoing in the relative silence of the room. Something was being dragged across the floor. Alfred swallowed, willing himself not to think that it wasn't something; it was someone. He distracted himself from the obvious activity upstairs.

"Alaska. Come sit with Daddy and Arizona." Alaska looked up from his toys and smiled, hurrying over and climbing into his lap as Arizona shifted to make room for him. He looked over at New Mexico and Hawaii. What could he tell them that wouldn't be a lie? It wouldn't be alright. What had happened to New York had shattered that hope.

"I'm getting tired of this game, Daddy. Can we untie New Mexico and Hawaii now? And then you can win, because you stayed in your chair the longest!" He looked back at Alaska and shook his head quickly.

"No! Don't!" Hawaii whimpered and he looked over. He wondered if he'd ever been so torn before. He wanted to tell Alaska to do it. They could have a chance to escape. But they didn't. He was up there, waiting. Matthew. What had happened to him? How could someone fall so quickly to such a state? There was no time to do it anyway, as the footsteps crossed the kitchen and the basement door opened. Arizona's arms moved tightly around Alfred's neck.

"I'm scared, Daddy. Is Uncle Mattie mad?" Alfred licked his lips, feeling like he had cotton in his mouth.

"No, Arizona." The voice was not his own, and he looked up to where Matthew was descending into the basement. He was still covered in blood, and held the gun in his hand. "I'm not mad at you. You've been very good. So has Alaska. And your sisters. You're all such good children, playing our game and having fun." Alfred frowned slightly. He wouldn't exactly say the kids were having fun.

"Uncle Mattie! I'm tired of this game. Can we watch Spongebob?" Matthew brought his shirt up, wiping what he could off his face before stepping off the last step into the basement. He walked over and smiled, putting a hand on his head.

"Of course you can. I bet the others want to watch it, too, don't you kids?" Matthew looked at Arizona, who nodded frantically. He smiled and walked over to New Mexico and Hawaii, frowning as they flinched away from him. "Aw. You still want to play this game? But this is getting boring, isn't it?" He untied the ropes binding them to the chair. Instantly the girls ran to Alfred, throwing their arms around him where they could find space to. It broke Alfred's heart and he craned his neck so he could kiss their foreheads. He took a shaky breath, and spoke slowly to keep his voice even. He didn't want to frighten them anymore.

" Why don't you girls go upstairs and watch TV with your brother? And, you're hungry, right? I know it's not McDonald's, but there's cereal or there should be doughnuts from yesterday." He thought for a moment. "And I want you to just stay upstairs, okay? Daddy and Uncle Mattie are still playing the game, and…" He swallowed, trying to get rid of the cottonmouth. "Please. Just go." The girls nodded, and pulled away.

Matthew watched him interacting with his states, smiling fondly as the memories that it conjured filled his mind. It had been so long since they had a state together. A mistake, Alfred had said later, but he still loved and cherished their states all the same. Matthew knew, of course, that it wasn't a mistake. It was just what Alfred had to say to appease the others. Soon, however, soon, they would be having another together. Perhaps more.

The children slowly withdrew from the room. He listened as their soft, careful footsteps disappeared up to the main level, and the door slowly shut behind them. The shift was almost instantaneous. Alfred's glare fixed squarely on him.

"What are you doing? Matthew. You killed New York. You're terrorizing my children. You're…What are you doing to Alaska?" Matthew sighed, and moved to sit in his lap again, brushing aside Alfred's bangs from his face, even as he flinched away from the touch.

"Oh Alfred. I've told you already, haven't I? I'm going to get rid of everything that is blinding you to your feelings for me." He leaned in to press a light kiss to Alfred's cheek. "As for Alaska, I suppose it is strange that I favor _his_ son over the others, isn't it? But, that is what makes it so perfect. I am going to take everything away from him, Alfred, because he is the one that must pay for deceiving and confusing you. I'll protect you from him."

Behind the chair, Alfred's hands were clenching and unclenching repeatedly, struggling and straining against the heavy chains that bound them together. He had difficulty lifting his arms before, but now they felt more like lead. Matthew chuckled as he leaned in to his ear.

"I'm the only one that loves you, Al. I know everything about you - what you like, what you don't, how you will react to certain situations…" His breath was warm against Alfred's neck. "I knew you would eat the burgers, Al, even if you didn't want to. That's why I drugged them before I brought them down here." He reached his arms around Alfred, in a strange perversion of a hug as he unlocked the chains. Alfred winced as they hit the ground with a loud clank that echoed through the room. "I knew you would send New York upstairs if I pretended to leave, so I waited." He leaned back, pulling the chains away, letting them drop as Alfred fell weakly into his arms. "And, I know you love me."


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was getting darker with the sun having set for the evening, but Arizona kept running. He didn't know where he was, but it wasn't home. It was away from Uncle Mattie, and from a certain death. But it was also away from Daddy and his siblings. Someone else was going to die because of him. He knew it. But if he stayed there any longer, they would all die. He had tried to call for help as soon as they got upstairs, but to no avail. He kept moving. He had to get help.

_i As soon as they got upstairs, Alaska ran to the television, turning it on. Soon, Spongebob was echoing through the halls. Hawaii sniffled as she tugged on Arizona's sleeve. _

"_Arizona, what are we going to do? Uncle Mattie's really scary! And he's hurting Daddy…" New Mexico nodded and whispered in hushed tones. _

"_And I think he did something to New York. Why is Alaska helping him?" She looked over her shoulder to the living room with a look of distrust. "Doesn't he love Daddy and Mr. Russia?" Arizona frowned as he thought. He always wanted to be the hero, like his Daddy was, but now he wasn't so sure. It was hard, and it was dangerous. More than a kid could handle. _

"_We need to help Daddy." He went to the phone, picking it up. Grandpa Artie always knew what to do when there was trouble. He dialed Arthur's number off the emergency list by the phone, bringing the phone to his ear and waiting. New Mexico and Hawaii gathered around him eagerly, casting worried glances at the basement door. Uncle Mattie had been waiting for New York. Who knew if he was waiting by the door to catch them? Arizona frowned, hanging up the phone and dialing again. Nothing. "It's not ringing…" _

"_Try again." Hawaii tugged on his sleeve more. "Maybe it's a wrong number?" Arizona shook his head. _

"_The phone isn't working. I think Uncle Mattie did it. One of us has to get out of here and get help. New Jersey lives close to here. She'll know what to do!" New Mexico shook her head. _

"_But Daddy told us to stay here, and Uncle Mattie will get mad! What if he ties us up again? I think he hurt New York, Arizona. What if he hurts one of us? Or Daddy?" Arizona frowned. _

"_If we don't get help, we're ALL going to die, New Mexico. Don't you see what he's doing? He keeps saying it. He wants to replace us." He didn't want to know how. _

"_Hey guys! You're missing the show! What are you doing in there? I thought the doughnuts were on the counter." Arizona winced, ushering Hawaii out to the living room. He didn't need Alaska yelling and drawing Uncle Mattie's attention to what they were doing. New Mexico grabbed the box off the counter and hurried after him. _

_Arizona looked around the living room as the others joined Alaska on the couch to watch the show. His eyes fell on the door. He could get out of here. He could get them help. He knew that he could find New Jersey's house. They'd ridden their bikes there with Daddy plenty of times before. _

"_I'm going." He looked over at New Mexico and Hawaii. "Stay here and be quiet. I'll get us help."/i_

Arizona stopped at the end of the street, reading the signs. This was it! He rounded the corner and made his way to New Jersey's house, already trying to figure out how to explain the situation to her. He could only hope she was home.

Matthew glanced up as he finished pulling his shirt back on. The droning of the TV could be heard through the floor. There hadn't been movement upstairs in a while. He'd have to check on the states. If they'd been behaving, they could sleep in their own beds tonight. He looked down at Alfred, who was struggling to push himself up as he reached for his pants.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much. After all, we need you in your best shape to carry our states." Alfred said nothing, shooting him a glare as he managed to sit up. "Don't be like that, Al. I told you, you love me. I know it, and if you don't think so, your body knows it. We were meant to be together. We belong together." He kneeled down beside him, pressing another kiss to his now swollen lips. "And we'll always be together."


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan slammed the phone down on its receiver hard enough for a twang to echo through the room. It had been days since he'd last heard from Alfred, and he was getting worried. He had just been on the phone with a seemingly unconcerned Arthur, hoping that perhaps he would have heard something, but, to Ivan's dismay, Arthur had not heard anything. In fact, he had told him not to be concerned, as Alfred was probably off on his stupid adventures again. He sighed, picking up the phone once more. If anyone knew where Alfred was, it would be his brother. He dialed the number and waited, frowning as it went to the answering machine. He sighed, looking at the list of numbers Alfred had given him, in case of the rare occasion that he didn't answer his own phone. Eventually, Ivan found Matthew's cell phone number scribbled in at the end of the list. Alfred had almost forgotten about it when he was making it. He dialed quickly, his free hand picking up his pipe on the table unconsciously as he waited for an answer. He tightened his grip as an answer came.

"Hello?" Ivan frowned slightly.

"Privyet, Matthew. I was actually hoping you could help me. Have you heard from your brother at all? Alfred has not answered his phone in some time." There was silence on the other end for a few moments.

"Well, the other day, he called me to watch the kids for him. Apparently New York has gone missing, so he went out to search for him." The tone in his voice caused Ivan's frown to deepen. Hadn't New York been the one babysitting for them a few days ago?

"Is that so? And you've not heard back from him yet? Aren't you concerned about your brother?" There was silence again, and Ivan felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle against his skin.

"…Al does these things sometimes. He left the kids with me and disappeared for a month once during the 70s, and came back on his own when he felt like it. It's just what he does. He's a free spirit. I'm sure someone like you wouldn't be able to understand how important his freedom is to him. Maybe he just needed a break, and made up the whole thing about New York being gone." There was something about the entire exchange that wasn't sitting well with Ivan. Perhaps it was the rustling in the background; maybe it was the detached tone in Matthew's voice – had he ever spoken like this before?

"I see…If New York is missing, where do you think Alfred would go to look for him?" There was an exasperated sigh on the other end.

"He said he was going to check Greenwood Lake. New York likes to go there sometimes. It's close to home but pretty remote at the same time. There are some dead spots, which could explain why you can't reach him." Ivan's grip on the pipe tightened.

"Perhaps I will go check on him there then. Thank you, Matthew. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Of course! Thanks Ivan. I app-" Ivan interjected before he could hang up.

"Though you may want to look into why Alfred's home phone is dead, da? It appears the line has been cut." He hung up before Matthew got the chance to respond. He would have to find where this Greenwood Lake was. He turned, heading for the door. As he was pulling it open, the phone rang. He raised a brow as he walked over, answering it.

"Hel—New Jersey? Yes, this is Ivan. What is wrong?" His eyes widened and the pipe fell from his hand as he listened to the voice on the other end. As he listened to her recanting Arizona's tale, he felt himself go numb. This couldn't be real. Alfred was too strong to just be taken down. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his states. He hung up the phone after New Jersey did, and reached down, picking up his pipe. He couldn't feel it in his grasp. He stared at the phone, waiting for something; anything. Finally, a thought came to him, and he picked it up one last time, dialing the number scribbled on the scrap of paper. He didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"Oh Matthew! Before I went to the lake, there was one more thing I should do!." His gaze darkened and his tone lowered dangerously with it. "Let me speak to my son." The phone disconnected in his ear and he nodded to himself. He had found Alfred, and he was running out of time to save him.


	8. Chapter 8

New Jersey swallowed heavily as she approached Alfred's house. The lights were on, but only Matthew's car was in the driveway. She didn't have time to wonder where Alfred or New York's cars were, though. She had a mission. She walked up to the door, taking a deep breath as she rang the doorbell.

Matthew pulled the needle out of Alfred's arm, setting it aside as he carefully tucked the arm back under his comforter. He nodded to himself as the doorbell echoed through the house.

"That should keep you from trying to get up. You shouldn't strain yourself so much. You have to be in your best health now, Al." He leaned over, kissing Alfred's forehead lightly. "You should try to get some rest. I'll take care of the trespassers." He stood from where he was sitting at the side of the bed, picking up the handgun he set on the bedside table. All Alfred could do as Matthew left the room was watch, trying to move an unresponsive body.

Getting no response, New Jersey let herself in slowly, keeping her hand in her pocket. She had, of course, brought a small handgun of her own with her. She didn't plan on the same thing happening to her as it had to New York, but it would take Ivan a while to get to the town from the Russian Embassy in the city. She knew it was a gamble. Hopefully coming here would give her time to keep Matthew from deciding to pack everyone up and flee. She looked around the living room warily. Everything was as Alfred kept it, right down to the toys scattered on the floor by the television. Footsteps drew her attention to the stairwell and she whirled around, watching as Matthew casually made his way down them.

"I must say, I'm surprised you got here so…ah, New Jersey! It's been a while." Matthew held the gun behind his leg, out of her line of vision, as he reached the bottom of the stairs and finally saw who had arrived. "Did you need something? Alfred's not here right now." New Jersey swallowed heavily and nodded a bit.

"I…That's a shame. Are you babysitting for him?" Matthew nodded.

"Yes. The kids are in bed now. I was just getting ready to sleep myself. Would you like me to take a message for him?" New Jersey scowled.

"Yeah." She braced herself, closing her hand around the gun in her pocket. "Tell him I found Arizona, and I called for help. Someone is coming to save him and the kids from you." She started to pull her gun out, but froze as, instead of attacking, Matthew laughed.

"So that's where he went. I guess that makes a lot more sense than running to a stranger's house. I forgot how close to your border he lives." Matthew grinned as he walked toward her. "I have to hand it to him. He's a smart kid. He even managed to find your house from here pretty quickly. He must have been running the whole time. The poor thing. He was so tired wasn't he? I can just see it. Tell me, New Jersey, did he collapse against you, hugging your leg, panting and crying as he tried to tell you his story? Did it just break your heart?" New Jersey swallowed heavily. Everything he said was true.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to him? He's your brother! He loves you!" Matthew smiled.

"I know he does. I love him, too." New Jersey shook her head.

"This isn't love! This is…this is…it's like you've completely snapped!" Matthew scowled and stopped, standing just in front of her. New Jersey's hand shook as she tightened her grip on her gun, wondering if she'd be able to pull a weapon on the man before her. He wasn't really her uncle, just as Alfred wasn't really her father, but they'd treated her as such and she'd done the same.

"You love New York, don't you New Jersey?" She frowned as she took a few steps back from him.

"I did. Don't try to fool me into thinking he's still alive. I know what you did." Matthew shook his head.

"That's not relevant! I'm asking you if you loved him. And you did. It hurt, didn't it, when you found out that he was just so in love with Massachusetts, didn't it? But you couldn't say anything. Who would care? After all, you're just siblings. You can't love your brother, not the way you did. You and I, we're a lot alike like that. You can't mean to say you never thought of something like this. Didn't you hate Massachusetts?" New Jersey shook her head, trying to fight back tears.

"No…No! She's my sister! I could never hate her!" Matthew reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to cry. I told you, we're the same. The only difference is that I'm doing something about it. You know New York loved you. He just couldn't see it. I know Alfred loves me. And that's why I'm taking good care of him. I'm helping him see that." He moved his arm around her waist. "But you're worried about Alfred and the kids, right? I told you. They're safe and sound and taken care of. Come on, I'll show you." He started leading her to the stairs. His grip on her waist was tight, and she had no choice but to follow his movements. She just nodded, playing along with him for the time being. She had to buy more time.

Matthew led her to the hall, opening the door to Alaska and Arizona's room. Alaska was sound asleep in his bed, hugging a stuffed moose toy that he had been given long ago. Hawaii and New Mexico were huddled together on one bed in their room. Their breathing was slow and even. New Jersey had babysat enough times to know they were faking, but said nothing. Finally, Matthew opened the door to Alfred's room. New Jersey walked in, frowning as she saw Alfred sitting up in bed, glaring angrily at Matthew.

"Look Al. New Jersey came to check up on you. Do you know why she did?" Alfred scowled and swallowed before speaking.

"Get your hands off her! I already gave you what you wanted!" Matthew shook his head.

"No. I took what I wanted. We don't know if we have it yet." He grabbed New Jersey's hand out of her pocket, taking the gun from her hand before she could react. "You never answered my question. Do you know why New Jersey came here, Al?" Alfred glared again.

"No." Matthew smiled.

"Because Arizona escaped and sent her here. Do you know what this means, Al? It means I have to kill her. We'll have to have another state together. Isn't that great news? We'll have a wonderful, big family together in no time." Alfred shook his head frantically, trying to throw the blankets off.

"Stop! Please…don't. She didn't do anything…Mattie, please. If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this…" He tried to push off the bed, but only fell off it. Matthew watched as he struggled to pick himself up.

"I told you not to strain yourself, Al. We have children to worry about, and I gave you strong muscle relaxants. You can't go throwing yourself around. You'll get hurt. Who will take care of New Mexico? Hawaii? Sweet little Alaska?" New Jersey pushed free from his grasp, rushing to Alfred's side. Matthew scowled as he reached over, pulling her back by grabbing a fistful of her hair. "You should have stayed at home." He pressed the barrel of her gun against her temple, cocking it and moving his finger over the trigger. "But you should understand why I'm doing this. After all, we're the same. I'll tell you what. I'll get Massachusetts for you, just to show you there's no hard feelings." Alfred's pleas for him to stop and New Jersey's sobs were lost among the thoughts racing through his mind. He hesitated for a moment and that was all that was needed. A pipe swung down from behind him, knocking the gun from his hand. A loud shot rang through the room as the force of landing shot it off, the bullet embedding harmlessly in Alfred's mattress. Before anyone could react, a gloved hand grabbed Matthew's shoulder, pulling him around to stare up at a furious Ivan.

"What have you done to my family?" Matthew could only stare.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew stared up at the looming figure of Ivan and scowled.

"_Your_ family?" He sneered in indignation. "I'm trying to protect _my _family from you!" Ivan shook his head and looked over at New Jersey. She had moved back to Alfred's side, getting him back into a sitting position. He was too heavy for her to move onto the bed alone.

"New Jersey. You will take the children and leave this place. It's not safe here." New Jersey nodded and started for the door. She was cut off as Matthew pulled out his other gun. She had forgotten it.

"No one is going anywhere until I say so." He moved to stand in front of Alfred, shifting his aim between Ivan and New Jersey. "I'm the one with the gun here, and that means I control the situation. What are you really going to do with a pipe, Ivan, when I'm all the way over here?" Ivan scowled, tightening his grip on the metal weapon. Matthew looked at New Jersey again. "If you move even a centimeter towards that door, I'll—"He stopped as a hand closed around his ankle, looking down to see that Alfred had lunged forward to do so.

"Mat—Mattie…Matthew…please. I know this isn't you. This isn't the Mattie I love. This isn't my brother." He looked up at him, pleading. The grip on Matthew's leg wasn't strong. He could easily be kicked aside. He was banking on the things that Matthew kept saying through this entire nightmare; hoping he could appeal to the rational side of him. He knew it was there. He just had to find it. Matthew stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Tell me you love me, Al. Say it and mean it." Alfred closed his eyes, sighing, and tried to think of how to say this.

"Mattie, " He opened his eyes, looking up at him again. "I do love you. I love you so much and I'll say it as often as you want me to, but…" He swallowed, frowning. Even something as simple as this was a challenge. How strong were those muscle relaxants and how much did Matthew use? "It will never be the way you want me to. You're my family. You're one of the most important people into the world to me, but you'll never be my love." The gun shook in Matthew's hand and he secured his grip on it.

"Al…" Alfred took a breath, collecting his thoughts.

"Look at what you're doing, Mattie. You know this isn't you. This isn't what you do to someone you love. Look at _me_, Mattie; what you've done to me. I can't move. Your nieces are terrified of you. You're using your nephew's love for you against him. And for what? How could I ever love you the way you want me to for destroying what I hold dear to me? For destroying my—no. Our family?" Behind them, New Jersey and Ivan listened quietly. Ivan nudged New Jersey's arm, motioning with his head towards the door. She nodded, understanding, and slowly backed out of the room. Matthew hesitated and Alfred used the opportunity. For better or for worse, he was getting through to him, and he wasn't going to lose that. "Our family, Mattie. Think about it. Think about _your_ children. _Our _children. How will they feel to find out what you've been doing? Do you think they'll be proud of you?"

As soon as she escaped the room, New Jersey turned, quickly heading back to New Mexico and Hawaii's room. She knew they were awake and had to assure them that they were safe. It was likely the gunshot had awoken Alaska as well, but if he hadn't come to Alfred's room right away he had probably fallen back asleep. New Mexico glanced over her shoulder as the door opened. When New Jersey hurried in without Matthew, she quickly shoved off the blankets. The girls got out of bed, quickly running into New Jersey's open arms.

"What happened? Did someone get hurt?"

" We heard the gun and then it was really quiet. Is Daddy okay?"

" Where's Arizona?"

"Is Uncle Mattie still crazy?"

"Can we leave?" They came at her so quickly. New Jersey could barely make out all of their questions.

"Everything is fine. No one is hurt, but we're getting out of here now. Be as quiet as possible. Let's go. Forget about shoes for now." She ushered them out the door and moved down the hall to Alaska's room, where Alaska was already peeking out the door. He hadn't fallen back asleep after all.

"New Jersey, something bad is happening, isn't it? That's why Arizona ran away and Uncle Mattie and Daddy are fighting." New Jersey looked down at him, biting her lip. She glanced at Alfred's door, which was still ajar, and reached down to scoop him up in her arms.

"Everything will be fine, Alaska. Now come on." She ushered the girls downstairs with them and out the door to her car.

Ivan watched Matthew closely from where he stood, gripping his pipe tightly. He wanted to beat Matthew with it for every one of his transgressions against his brother, but he could see plainly that's not what Alfred wanted. He could hear the desperate plea that went unspoken. It doesn't have to be like this. It doesn't have to end this way. We could be a family again. Alfred loved all of his family, even if they didn't always love him. If it were anyone else, Ivan would not have hesitated to dispose of them without a second thought. Here, however, he mouthed his own silent plea to Matthew, not to hurt Alfred anymore; not physically, not emotionally. As Alfred finished speaking, looking up at Matthew and waiting for some kind of reply, Ivan was waiting with him. At the first sign that plea was ignored, he would have to end this.

Matthew's hands shook as he locked eyes with Alfred. His words rang like dull echoes in his mind. He was hurting Alfred. He was hurting their family. Their family? Alfred did not have a family with him. Families lived and worked together; they loved each other. Alfred did not love him. He never did. He never will. He was sitting in front of Matthew telling him those very words. His chest ached. This was wrong. He didn't do things like this. He was used to being ignored and forgotten. Wasn't that the joke about Canada? Everyone always forgot it was there; forgot he was. You don't care about the feelings of someone you always forget and you certainly don't love them. Matthew had always known this. He had always accepted it as inevitability. He cherished the time he had with Alfred, and went home alone to a dark, cold house.

Alfred.

His eyes met the clouded blue below him. Clouded. Had he done that to the clear skies he admired? Had he destroyed what he loved? Who he loved? He watched his love, practically groveling at his feet. Alfred's grip, once firm and sure, was barely present around his ankle. Was this what he had reduced him to? The thought sickened him. He had caused so much suffering for the one he loved the most. He swallowed heavily.

"Al…I…I'm so sorry…I…" He felt his voice catch more than he heard it. A drop of water landed on his hand. As he brought his hand up, realizing he was crying, he remembered the gun he was holding. "I…I've hurt you so much…" He brought the gun away from his face. Alfred stared blankly as Matthew slowly moved until he was holding the barrel between his eyes. "I've destroyed you, and now you're suffering. I'll end your pain, Al, and then…" His thumb moved to the hammer. "And then, I'll join yo—" He cut off as something hard glanced the back of his head. The world turned dark as he fell forward, the gun dropping harmlessly to the ground as something warm cushioned his fall. There was a muffled yell in the distance, but it faded to nothing as he let the darkness overtake him.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know. New Jersey took the kids and brought them out to see Texas for a while. Apparently he completely snapped. Dad won't say anything, and she won't confirm, but I heard he killed New York, too."

"I don't understand why he would do that, though. He's usually so levelheaded."

The low drone of voices around him drew Matthew out of his slumber. It took a while before he recognized the airy tone of Ontario's voice and the louder voice that could only be Michigan. Why had they come to…wherever he was? The familiar smells and warmth of Alfred's house were gone, replaced with something sterile and cold. Was he in a hospital? There was a pounding sensation in the back of his head, and he was fairly certainly he wasn't ready to deal with light. Instead, he continued listening.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to think about all this. I mean, I don't know what happened. Dad said it's nothing to worry about, but have you seen him? They still haven't gotten whatever it was out of his system."

"They haven't figured it out yet?"

"No, and Pops hasn't been awake to tell them. They're doing what they can now, and making him stay awake. Otherwise, it's just running its course." The door opened and the voices quieted. Footsteps approached his bed and chairs scuffled to the side. Matthew's eyes fluttered open finally as fabric crinkled to his side and a cool breath fell on his face. He was face to face with Ivan.

"I…I…Iva-…." Terror gripped him as Ivan reached toward his neck slowly. He was going to die. He blinked as Ivan's hand reached beyond his neck, picking up the remote on the other side of his head. He said nothing, barely even sparing Matthew a glance as he pushed a bit. The bed slowly lifted to an upright position, and he could see what had happened. There, in a wheelchair near the foot of his bed, was Alfred.

"Good to see you're awake, Pops. Me and Ontario—"

"Ontario and I! Where did you learn to speak English? Americ-…oh. Nevermind. That explains everything. We're going to get lunch, so we'll leave you be now." Matthew just nodded dumbly as Ontario shoved Michigan out of the room, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door clicked shut, Ivan moved over to Alfred's chair again, pushing him to Matthew's side. Matthew could only stare as Alfred smiled tiredly. He thought back to what he had overheard just moments before. He had done this to his brother.

"Hey Mattie. I was hoping you'd be up by now. How's your head?" Matthew blinked a few times. After all he had done, how was Alfred speaking to him so casually?

"It feels like Ivan went to town on it." He glanced over at where Ivan was standing sentinel over Alfred, wary. Ivan just smiled, and in his mind it seemed darker than it probably was.

"Well, he only hit you once, but I'm sure he made it count." Alfred's smile was weak, and Matthew wondered how it was possible to make jokes about that kind of thing. He nodded slowly and swallowed.

"Hey, Al. I…" He trailed off. He couldn't just say he was sorry. Things didn't work like that in the real world. He had killed one of his states, held him prisoner in his own home, and tortured his children. He tried to manipulate them, drugged him up beyond uselessness, and raped him. You didn't just say 'I'm sorry,' to that. But what did you say?

"I just want to get this out now, Mattie, before you say anything." Alfred sighed, hesitating. Ivan moved a hand to his shoulder, squeezing lightly. He looked up at Ivan, and Matthew wondered how much the gaze between them was saying. From where he was sitting, it seemed to speak volumes. How could he not have noticed this before? They probably finished each others' sentences, too. He was drawn from his thoughts as Alfred looked at him again. "You're a fucking asshole."

"I—" Alfred brought up a hand, cutting him off.

"I'll tell you when I'm done, so let me finish." His tone was sharp and Matthew snapped his mouth closed. He knew he deserved anything Alfred said now that his life was no longer in danger. "I should hate you for everything you've done. You have completely destroyed my life. You terrorized my children. You—" He shook his head, and Matthew imagined he was pushing other memories away. "You are never allowed to visit my house again. I refuse to let you anywhere near my children."

Matthew nodded as he listened, closing his eyes. It felt as though Alfred had punched through his chest and was squeezing his dying heart in his fist. It hurt more than the throbbing in the back of his head ever would. He opened his eyes again to see Alfred staring at him, an emotionless expression on his features.

"Al…I know that it doesn't—"He took a shaky breath, both trying to buy time to find words and stave off the tears at the corners of his eyes. "It doesn't come close to being enough, but, I am so sorry. I…I know I'll never be able to take back what I did. I can't even explain my actions. I-"Alfred reached over, taking his hand in his own, squeezing it lightly.

"You don't have to. Your own words the whole time made it very clear what you were doing and why. I don't like it, and it will be a long time before I ever trust you again, but I guess that's one of the nice things about being a nation. We have that kind of time. But…there are some things I have to ask you. They aren't easy questions, so bear with me." Matthew nodded and sighed, leaning back against his pillow.

"You don't have to ask. They're all in Greenwood Lake. First, I got of New York's car. That's why my shoes were wet. Then, after I killed New York, I thought that would be the best way to get rid of the body. So, I put it in your car and sent it into the lake as well. No one was around. They probably haven't discovered them yet." He swallowed heavily as he finished. He couldn't bear to look at Alfred after that, and instead turned his gaze to the ceiling. The conversation between Ontario and Michigan came to mind. "And it was chlorzoxazone." He could feel Alfred's confused expression. "That's what I injected you with." He opened his eyes, flinching away as Ivan reached out, grabbing the collar of his hospital robe.

"Alfred may forgive you for what you've done, but I will not. I would recommend that Matthew sleeps with one eye open, da?" Matthew nodded.

"O-okay…I-I'm sorry!" Ivan stared at him for a moment before his attention was pulled down to Alfred, who was tugging at his jacket.

"Let him go, Ivan. He's suffering enough on his own without you terrorizing him." Alfred sighed and looked at Matthew again as Ivan pulled away. "I am going to do what I can to keep what happened under wraps, so your own children don't hate you." He paused, licking his lips. "I meant everything I've said. I should hate you for everything you've done, but I don't. You're my brother, Mattie, and I'll always love you, you jerk." He squeezed Matthew's hand. "The doctor's are probably coming to check on you soon. After they let you out of here, we're going to get you some help, since you obviously need it. I'm going to go though. I hate hospitals." Matthew nodded.

"Thank you, Al. For everything. I…I would have abandoned me, after all I've done." Alfred smiled.

"No, you wouldn't have. You're not that kind of person either." Matthew smiled and leaned over the side of the bed, moving his arms around Alfred. He had felt it when they were talking, but now, with Alfred stiffening under his touch before moving to return the hug, Matthew knew. It would be a long time before things were ever the same between them, but Alfred was willing to try. He glanced at Ivan, who was glaring silently at him over Alfred's shoulder. The least he could do was try for him, too.

"I won't blame you if you say no, Al, but is that best man spot still open?"


End file.
